Love be still, love be sweet
by Sailor Lita
Summary: Serena is in love with Darien but Darien thinks shes in love someone else.
1. The introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Jewel's lyrics- from the songs.  
  
Sailor Moon Story  
  
"Love be still, love be sweet"  
  
  
  
1 *Love be still, love be sweet,  
  
2 Don't you dare change a thing.  
  
3 I want to photograph we with my mind,  
  
4 To feel how I feel know all the time.  
  
5 Say that you'll stay forever this way,  
  
6 Forever and forever that well never have to change.  
  
7 Don't move, don't breathe,  
  
8 Don't change don't leave.  
  
9 And promise me you'll stay this way.*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena stood in front of her vanity table humming her signature song, "Love be still, love be sweet". She was Sere from "Cold Fire", her band in which she was the vocalist, the others in her band were her best friends Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy. They had a gig tonight and to be honest she was nervous about it, whatever she told everyone else! She wasn't sure about how everyone would react to their music, she knew her other friends liked it but, still…  
  
"What would you like today Serena?" Asked Andrew, the waiter at her favourite hang out- the crown arcade.  
  
"A Coke please, Andy!"  
  
"Only for you Sere." He said winking.  
  
Where was Raye? She was always lecturing Serena about her punctuality or lack of! She was just about to leave when she saw Him walk through the door. Darien Shields, scholar, athlete and a fine male specimen! If she could just… NO! He was 20 and she was only 17 so what chance did she have with someone who was craved by most women in the area! "Just leave" She told herself! "He won't notice you anyway!"  
  
Darien walked over to the counter where his best friend Andrew stood, smiling.  
  
"Hey Andy!" he said smiling back, "Who is she?" he whispered, pointing to Serena who stood there in her all her glory.  
  
"Oh," Andy said grinning, "That's Serena, she's also Sere from 'Cold Fire!'"  
  
"Whoa, she is stunning, I could sit here all day staring into her cerulean eyes…" He said sighing…  
  
Serena noticed Darien staring her way. 'Oh God, he's probably wondering why the hell I'm here…' I guess I'll just leave then. So she got up, left the money for her Coke on the table and left, seeing as it was obvious that Raye wasn't showing.  
  
'Nooo… She's leaving, why? Did I scare her from my staring? Stupid, stupid Darien…' he muttered to himself.  
  
Andy, catching Darien's stare said, "She has a concert tonight and I have a spare ticket! Lita gave me 2, she said to bring to whoever I wanted. (AN Lita and Andrew are going out.) Do you want to come?"  
  
"Do I? Do I??? Of course I do, do you need to ask?"  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
MORE TO COME 


	2. The concert

1 Chapter 2  
  
Serena was nervous, very nervous. She slipped on her black mini dress with a picture of a blue flame flaring up at the bottom left-hand corner and her knee-high black leather boots, true they were not the most comfortable of clothes but they made her look like a sex goddess!  
  
"Sere, hurry up! We have go on now! Were you late again?"  
  
"Hey Raye, Who was 2 hours late to meet me this afternoon? Hmm? So don't shout at me alright!" Serena walked out of her dressing room to room of her shocked friends.  
  
"Whoa Sere, you look amazing!"  
  
"I have to admit meatball head that you actually don't look to unfortunate!" said Raye!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"When are they coming on?" Darien asked Andrew.  
  
"I think they should be coming on any minute now" The clapping and whooping started and Darien and Andrew screamed along with the rest.  
  
They came on stage and a chant of "Sere, Sere" started. 'She must be popular' Darien thought to himself. There she was, standing in a sexy black mini dress with a blue flame on and knee-high boots, her long blond Odangoes fanning out behind her. "Oh my god." He whispered.  
  
"Hey all of you," Serena said smiling. There were so many people! Oh my god, Darien was here with Andrew. She knew Lita had given Andy tickets but she did not think that he would bring Darien!  
  
"Our first song is 'Serve the Ego'. So here it goes…  
  
1-2-3-4!  
  
*Mirror, mirror,  
  
Do you like what you see?  
  
I'll dance for you and you'll dance for me.  
  
Who says woman cannot serve?  
  
It would be my pleasure,  
  
Who says it is not my destiny to let you control me?  
  
Underneath the disco light, everybody feeling alright,  
  
Get on your hands and knees and praise the new deity  
  
1.1 Serve the Ego, Serve the ego*  
  
While Sere sang Darien stared at her. She was beautiful and form what Andrew had told him she was kind and funny as well. Oh how he wished she were his, to love, to hold… Cheers brought him back to reality. They had finished their song.  
  
"And now, we'll sing 'love be still, love be sweet'" The audience cheered even more!"  
  
2 *Love be still, love be sweet,  
  
3 Don't you dare change a thing.  
  
4 I want to photograph we with my mind,  
  
5 To feel how I feel know all the time.  
  
6 Say that you'll stay forever this way,  
  
7 Forever and forever that well never have to change.  
  
8 Don't move, don't breathe,  
  
9 Don't change don't leave.  
  
10 And promise me you'll stay this way.*  
  
While Sere sang she sought out Darien and stared into his midnight eyes. She sang her pure heart out to him, pouring her soul out to him. His eyes flicked up, as though he knew someone was staring at him. She faltered but carried on when she saw the love in his eyes. Her eyes flickered over to he r cousin, Haruka for reassurance for only he knew of her5 love for Darien. Then as if Darien realised that this was Serena, the klutzy schoolgirl, 3 years younger than him, his eyes hardened and he looked down.  
  
Her heart broke.  
  
Darien heard Serena say that this song was called 'Love be still, love be sweet'. He looked up to find her staring at him with compassion in her eyes, she faltered as if she embarrassed that he saw her. Then he thought he saw he looking at someone else, a tall blonde man in the corner. 'So that's how it is he though, any good looking man you see, huh?' He hardened his eyes and looked down, oblivious of the fact that her eyes had filled with tears.  
  
She carried on seeing, her heart aching with a pain she had never known before. When she finished she saw Darien turn and leave, never looking back. 'Don't go, love' she called silently, breaking down inside.  
  
Darien got out of the club, tears pouring silently down his cheeks. "Oh Serena, I never thought a woman could hurt me so badly. You tore my heart to pieces.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
MORE TO COME 


	3. The park

1 Chapter 3 The park  
  
1.1 Serena's concert had finished. In business/musical terms, it had been a hit, a sensation. But in terms of Darien, oh how it had failed. He hated her, of this she was sure. The way his eyes had hardened, the way he had looked away, oh her heart. It was broken, never to be fixed again.  
  
1.2 It started to hail. The large pieces of ice bounced off her body yet she did not seem to notice. She walked aimlessly through the streets, now soaked through and through, her blond odangoes sticking to her face and back. She didn't notice the blur following her.  
  
Darien was depressed; there was no other word for it. He left the club and wandered without direction or purpose throughout the city. Suddenly he caught a flash of blonde hair. 'Funny,' he thought 'its not the sort of weather people go walking in'. He looked closer and realised it was Serena. 'Great' was his first reaction then he thought 'Why is she out here in th rain when she should be celebrating with the others?'  
  
"Serena? Serena…" He called after her. "Its me Darien!"  
  
Serena vaguely thought she heard someone call "Serena? Serena. Its me Darien!" 'Oh no!' She thought, 'I'm going insane. I'm imagining him calling after me! Can't I just get free?' And with that she ran off as fast as she could, which was quite fast for someone of her size.  
  
Serena was running now, she didn't know where. She saw a park bench in the distance and made for it. She was running out of energy now, she was shaking from cold, tiredness and sorrow.  
  
She fainted; Darien could tell she would even from a distance. She had started to sprint away from him when she heard his voice, she was surprisingly fast. He ran up to her, concern for her in eyes.  
  
She was out cold. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Oh how he had wanted this for so long. She murmured slightly as he moved her. He carried her over to the bench beneath a large oak tree so that they would be sheltered from the hail.  
  
"Serena, Serena wake up," he murmured softly.  
  
"Just a few more minutes Mum." She sighed sleepily.  
  
Darien chuckled at her reply.  
  
"Huh?" She said, coming around. "Darien? What happened, where am I?"  
  
"You fainted and you're on my lap."  
  
She looked down and blushed, realising where she was, "Oh," she said clambering off. "I should be going now." And she got up and fell to the ground. "My ankle!" she screamed, "My ankle, oooooooh."  
  
"I think you must have sprained it when you fainted. Is anyone at home so I can call to get them to pick you up?"  
  
"No, my parents went to visit Sammy in America."  
  
"Oh, I'll take you to my place then, it's not far from here so I can carry you." Darien said scooping her into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry to be burden, Darien." She said falling asleep.  
  
He looked down at her fondly. "Why, oh why do I cave in when she's around?"  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
MORE TO COME  
  
  
  
  
  
1.3 


	4. The Apartment

1 Chapter 4 The Apartment  
  
Serena stirred as they reached Darien's apartment. "We're nearly there Love." Darien murmured. Darien typed in the code for his apartment lock and pushed the door. He then walked over to the couch and laid Serena softly on it. He got a blanket from his bed and covered her with it; she snuggled down into it, sighing. The sight of her asleep took his breath away.  
  
An hour later Serena woke, Darien had stayed by her the whole time just watching her beautiful face and then cursing himself for loving a woman who seemed so kind and lovely to everyone but a woman who's attentions seemed to wander. He was remembering the concert…  
  
'Who was that blonde man with the girl with aqua hair next to him? Was he was deceiving Serena, oh how he'd pay.'  
  
"Darien?" Serena called. "I'm cold."  
  
"Oh stupid me. Do you want a hot shower? Some other clothes, you're soaking." He said running to get her things. He came back holding some of his smaller clothes.  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling, "Where is your shower?"  
  
"Just there in the bathroom."  
  
About a half hour later Serena came out of the bathroom. Her wet hair tied up in a bun and dressed in Darien's grown-out-of clothes. She was wearing oversized clothes and had wet hair and still she looked stunning, Darien gaped at her.  
  
"Thanks for the clothes Darien. I feel better she said hobbling over to him."  
  
"Here let me help." He said running to pick her to stop her limping further damaging her ankle. He put her on the couch and told her not to move then he went to get an ice pack. He laid it on her ankle whispering soothing words as she gasped from the pressure and cold.  
  
"Er, Darien, I noticed you at the concert. Did you like it?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah, it was great. You're an amazing singer." He said staring at the ground.  
  
"Well, why did you leave? Didn't you like it or was there some other reason?"  
  
It was Darien's turn to blush now. "Okay, you have to let me say this and don't say anything until I let you know that I have finished or I will never be able to tell you."  
  
"Alright," she said nodding solemnly.  
  
"I'm in love with… you." He said looking at her expecting her to, however she just continued to nod. "I felt that when you sang 'Love be still, love be sweet,' you were singing to me, stupid I know but…anyway. Then when I caught your eye, you faltered and looked over towards a tall blonde man standing with a aqua-haired girl. I just wanted to say, is he your boyfriend? If so, I think he's being deceitful." This all came out in a bit of a rush and then he motioned to her that he had finished.  
  
She laughed. A happy, outrageous, which angered him and made his legs go weak at the same time.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me? I just poured out my heart to you and you laugh at me!"  
  
"It's…its just…he's my… COUSIN!" She giggled. "And you were jealous of him! A hahahaha!"  
  
Darien was feeling very foolish just then. "You looked over at him for reassurance and I thought well, you know what I thought."  
  
"That's why you left, because I looked at a man who is my cousin for reassurance! Oh that's funny!"  
  
"I didn't know he was your cousin! And I was falling in love with you."  
  
"You were?" Serena stopped laughing. "You were? As in past tense- don't anymore sort of thing?  
  
"It depends. On whether you love me or not." He said. She blushed. "Well?"  
  
"Yes. I do. I have for a while now and well, I thought you were too busy with your older more sophisticated women to bother with me!" She smiled. "It's your turn now, do you love me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to tell you ages ago but I couldn't seem to get the words out. I… I love you Serena."  
  
"Oh Darien! I love you too!"  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
MORE TO COME 


End file.
